1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base for a motor and a hard disk drive including the same, and more particularly, to a base for a motor manufactured by press processing and having significantly reduced weight while securing rigidity, and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk using a magnetic head.
In a hard disk drive, a base has a head driver installed thereon, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA), capable of altering a position of the magnetic head relative to the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver at a predetermined height.
According to the related art, in manufacturing a base provided in a hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs or the like, generated due to the die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of injecting molten aluminum (Al) for casting a base is performed, high temperatures and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy is required in the process and a process time may be increased.
Further, in terms of a die-casting mold lifespan, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases using a single mold, and a base manufactured by the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve defects of the die-casting process, the base has been manufactured using a pressing method. However, in the case of the pressing method, based rigidity may be degraded due to the characteristics of a process of bending and cutting a plate.
Therefore, in order to secure the rigidity, a thickness of the plate can only be increased. However, in this case, base weight may be increased inappropriately in terms of miniaturization and thinness.
Accordingly, research into a technology of securing base rigidity simultaneously with significantly reducing weight thereof in manufacturing the base by a pressing process to thereby improve performance and a base lifespan has been urgently demanded.